Truth or Sacrifice
by Cenalova-54-8284
Summary: Shawn and Hunter kiss at Shawn's sleep over.Rebecca finds out and forces Shawn to make a tough desicion.Then Stephaine comes in and gets Hunter mad at Shawn. Who else can Shawn turn to but Undertaker. Pariings: Shawn/Hunter and Shawn/Taker
1. Chapter 1

This is my first slash. Me and my friend, Jordyn, write slashie at school so we get more written and so it should be edited better. Don't like slashie? Dont read slashie. slashie is my friend. My fav paring is Shawter. so read my story.

* * *

"I really hate you." Undertaker growled as he put on Rebecca's hot pink bra and headed out the door.

The boys back at Shawn's house listened until they heard screaming and the slaming of a door. Taker walked back into the living room rubbing his head.

"Dude! What happened?" Hunter yelled as soon as he saw Taker.

"She called me homosexual, threw a shoe at me, and slammed the door in my face." Undertaker replied, ready to kill someone.

"Did you get the sugar?" Shawn asked in an inocent tone, trying to keep from laughing.

"Haha. Very funny. Now it's my turn. Hmmmmm.......Hunter," Taker said with a evil smile spreading wide across his face. " I dare you to make out with Shawn."

"WHAT?!" Shawn and Hunter yelled at the same time.

"You heard me. And just think, Hunter, what happens if you don't do a dare."

Hunter thought about this for a moment. He did not want to say that he loves cocks on live tv. And, he sort of wanted to kiss Shawn. But he knew Shawn would never want to kiss him back.

Shawn saw the far-away look in Hunter's eyes and immediatly realized what Hunter was thinking.

"Oh no. You are not thinking about actually kissi..." Shawn started to say but couldn't finnish because suddenly Hunter's lips were pressed against his.

Shawn tried to push away, but it only made Hunter pull him closer. He tried just sitting there, cradled to Hunter's chest, letting him kiss him, but it only made him kiss him more agressively. So finally, Shawn gave into his heart, wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck, and started to kiss him back.

Hunter was shocked when Shawn started kissing him back. _'Why is Shawn kissing me back?', 'Why isn't he trying to stop me?' _Hunter's thoughts were interupted by a beeping noise.

Hunter and Shawn looked over to see that Undertaker had his phone out, and had been recording them.

Undertaker laughed out loud as he reviewed the film and ran out of the room yelling, "Glen! Glen! Come here you have to see this.

Hunter immediatly turned red and Shawn looked down at the ground.

Just at that moment, Rebecca walked into the room.

"I knew you were going to act like twelve year old girls by having a sleepover, but I was hoping I wouldn't have to treat you like them. What's going on in here?" Rebecca laughed.

Edge raised his hand.

"Yes, Adam?" Rebecca sighed. This would be tougher then she thought.

"Hunter and Shawn were kissing!" Adam said in a disaproving voice.

"Haha very funny. Now tell me the truth or everyone is going home." Rebecca yelled just as Taker ran into the room.

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long. Glen wanted to show the video to Vince and Shane..... Oh, hey Rebecca." Taker said.

"Mark, did Shawn and Hunter kiss?" Rebecca was annoyed that Adam had lied and shawn had not put a stop to it.

"Well, I don't know if you would call it kissing, but yeah." Mark replied, hesitating on the last word. He hated ratting out his friends.

"OH THEN WHAT WOULD YOU CALL IT?" Rebecca was pissed.

"Making out." Taker said quietly.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Rebecca asked.

"Making out." Taker said a little louder.

"Shawn, is this true?" Rebecca asked in a hurt voice. She knew Mark almost never lied but Shawn never lied.

When Shawn said nothing, Rebecca knew Adam wasn't lying. They had all been telling the truth.

"Well, nothing like a good ol' DX kiss, right." Rebecca said, trying not to show how hurt she was. After all, Shawn had promised her that he wouldn't kiss another guy after they got married. "Well, i'm gonna go get some sleep. 'Night guys."

After Rebecca left, Adam spoke up.

"Okay, Hunter, it's your turn." Adam said while bouncing up and down.

"I don't really feel like playing the game anymore, you guys can, i'll sit out and watch." Hunter said, still embarrased.

"Awwwww, come on. It's not as fun without you, no one else will do every single thing you dare them to do." John Morrison complained.

"No thanks. I'm fine. Really."

"Aw you're no fun." Randy Orton yelled.

"Hey, what's up with Shawn? He's been really quiet ever since he kissed Hunter." Morrison said while turning to look at Shawn.

"Ummm.... I think i'll sit out, too. I'm actually getting a little tired." Shawn lied, faking a yawn.

"Well, now that I think about it, i'm a little tired, too." The Miz said.

"Yeah, we are, too." Edge and Randy agreed.

"Well, what about you, Mark?" Morrison asked.

"Hmmmm....let's see.....yeah, a little bit I guess." Taker said.

"Well, since you forgot your coffin at home, I guess you can sleep by me, Oh Mighty Great Dead One." Morrison Joked, obviously not tired.

Taker scowled and walked over to where morrison was now laying down.

"Just try not to suck my blood while I sleep." Morrison laughed, rolling around on the floor.

"I make no promises." Taker said with an evil smile, while Morrison quickly scooted over.

Shawn was laying down, but he couldn't sleep. His mind kept wondering back to when him and Hunter kissed. Hunter was thinking the same exact thing.

"Shawn?" Hunter asked, knowing that if him and Shawn didn't work this out now, it would ruin their friendship later.

"Yeah." Shawn said, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. After all, he broke his promise to Rebecca.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry about what happened earlier." Hunter managed to choke out.

"It's okay, I guess I would have done the same thing if it were me." Shawn said. He was starting to feel better now that him and Hunter had talked about it some.

"Yeah, I guess...anyways, we better get some sleep. Don't forget we wrestle eachother tomorrow night." Hunter reminded Shawn.

"How could I forget about wrestling my tag team partner?"

"Hey! It could happen." Hunter said and Shawn started laughing.

"'Night Hunter." Shawn said, he was actually tired now.

"'Night Shawn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Shawn was the first person to wake up, so he dicided to make breakfast. Shawn sat up, looked around at everyone around him, then headed to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Hunter woke up to banging in the kitchen. _'Oh no.'_ Hunter thought. _'What's Shawn doing now'_

When Hunter walked into the kitchen, there were pans all over the floor, two big pans on the stove, and Shawn was covered in eggs.

"Shawn, what are you doing in here?" Hunter was afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, I wanted to make breakfast." Shawn said. He was confused. Why was Hunter asking him what he was doing. Shawn looked around but couldn't find anything wrong with what he was doing.

Hunter waked over to the stove and sure enough, one pan was full of scrambled eggs, and one of bacon.

"Dude, Have enough food cooking?" Hunter asked.

Shawn smiled sheepishly.

"Not really. We kinda ran out of eggs, we only had five packages of bacon, and we have no sausage."

"What do you mean you only had five packages you bacon?"

"Well, I used all five packages." Shawn was blushing.

"Shawn. Each package has like five pounds of bacon. You're cooking twenty-five pounds of bacon." Hunter was now concerned for his friend.

"Well, I would have cooked more, but we ran out."

"Pig." Hunter accused.

"I am not. You're the one who ate seven and a half steaks at that restraunt last week." Shawn stated.

"YOU ATE FIFTEEN!" Hunter yelled.

"Yeah well...well...I was hungry!" Shawn yelled and started crying.

"Shawn? Shawn what's wrong?" Hunter asked.

"You're right. I am a pig." Shawn said as he let the tears run freely down his face.

"Shawn. No you're not. I was just kidding. You know that you're not a pig." Hunter said as he pulled Shawn into a hug.

Just then Rebecca walked in.

"Hey, Shawn what are you....Oh...um....yeah....I hope i'm not interupting anything." Rebecca managed, trying not to let her voice crack.

"Hey Rebecca." Shawn and Hunter both said.

"Shawn, what are you cooking?" Rebecca feared the answer. Last time Shawn cooked, he used all the food they had in the entire house.

"Well, eggs and bacon. I was going to make sausage but we didn't have any."

Rebecca sighed with relief. At least hea hadn't also decided to make pancakes, waffles, pop-tarts, toast, cerial, muffins, hash browns, and biscuts and gravy. That was a disaster. But somehow, the guys mannaged to eat it all.

"Well good luck with that. I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

"Bye 'Becca." Shawn said.

"Seya!" Hunter called.

"Bye guys." Rebecca yelled back.

Once breakfast was done, Hunter ran and woke up the rest of the guys while Shawn got plates down. They all got their food and sat down at the table.

"Shawn, This is really good." Miz said.

"Yepp!" Morrison agreed.

"I don't know. The eggs have a little bit to much pepper but other then that it's great." Mark said.

"Yeah, well I love it." Adam said.

"I agree." Randy said.

"Thanks guys. And you Hunter?" Shawn was nervous. Hunter's opinion ment the most to him.

"It's ..... FANTASTIC!" Hunter shouted.

"Thanks guys."

Just then, Hunter's phone rang.

"Hello.....Mhuh.....Yepp....Alright.....Okay....'Kay i'll tell them....Yepp....Mhuh...Bye." Hunter said into his phone.

After he hung up the phone, he got up and put his plate in the sink.

"Guy's that was Seph. Vince needs us. We gotta go pack." Hunter sounded dissapointed. And he was. He didn't wan't Shawn's sleepover to come to an end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye guys. Thanks for coming." Shawn called as the guys waved goodbye.

When Shawn shut the door, Rebecca came downstairs.

"Shawn, can we talk?" Rebecca asked nervously.

"Shure honey, whats up?" Shawn answered.

"Well, I wanted to talk about last night."

"Okay. What about it?" Shawn was afraid to hear the answer because he knew it would be about the kiss.

"When you and Hunter....kissed...what was going on?"

"Oh. That. Yeah. Um. We were playing truth or dare and Mark dared Hunter to kiss me...and he did." Shawn was now feeling guilty again for breaking his promise to Rebecca.

"Well okay. I guess. But you didn't like it did you?"

"Well....." Shawn said and Rebecca started to cry.

"Shawn. You promised me you wouldn't kiss any more guys after we got married. You told me you were going to give up on guys. I didn't expect you to be 100% straight but this.....Shawn, you need to choose between me or Hun.."

"HUNTER!" Shawn yelled, not even allowing Rebecca to finnish her sentance.

"What?" Rebecca was now sobbing.

"Oh...no...Hunter's calling me"

"Ohh...okay. Well you need to choose between me and.....Hunter because obviously you can't have both." Rebecca hesitated on Hunter's name, fearing another outburst from Shawn.

* * *

so how did you like it?

pretty good huh?

i think so.

review it and tell me if i should post the next chapter. well, i think i should post it anyways so laubach dosn't kill me. ahh. so R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter. Same day. YAAY;. slashie.

i decided not to wait to post this chapter because my best friend jordyn laubach would kill me. so read it.

* * *

"You wan't me to choose between the two people who mean the most to me?" Shawn was hurt.

"Well if you don't choose, how do I know you're not cheating on me with Hunter?" Rebecca questioned.

"You know me better then that." Shawn was trying not to cry.

"No Shawn, I apparently don't know you better then that. I'll give you a month. That should be long enough for you to choose between your best friend or your wife." Shawn's tears were now flowing freely. " Until then, I don't wanna be around you to effect your decision. I wan't you to choose from your heart. Not who you're around more, not who you're closer to, but who you wanna be with."

"Okay. I guess I deserve this. But I don't want to make you leave. I'll go stay in a hotel until I leave for raw tonight." Shawn said as he walked slowly upstairs to pack his things.

Once upstairs, shawn grabed a bag and started packing. He put in his wrestling gear, his favorite pairs of jeans, a couple muscle shirts, boxers, shoes, and his cowboy hat. He ran and grabbed a smaller bag for his watches, necklaces, belts, and shower/bathroom suplies. Right when he was about to leave, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn asked

"Hey Shawn."

"Oh. Hunter. It's you. What's up?"

"Ummm...nothing much...You sound upset. What's wrong?" Hunter was around Shawn enough to know when he was upset.

"Me and Rebecca are fighting and i'm going to go stay in a hotel."

"No Shawn. I won't let you stay in a hotel room all alone. You can stay in my room."

"I'm fine. It will only be a couple hours."

"Exactly. You don't need to get a hotel room just to sit in it then leave."

"No. I'm fine." Shawn lied.

"Shawn. Stop lying. Come stay with me. I'm at the Ria room 534."

"Fine. As long as I get ice cream." Shawn gave in. He couldn't stay mad when he was around Hunter.

"Seya in a few."

"Kay bye." Shawn said as he hung up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn walked into Hunters hotel room to see Hunter standing there in white boxers drying his hair. Shawn hated to admit it, but he looked hot.

"Oh, Hey Shawn." Hunter exclaimed as soon as he say the older man.

"Hey Hunter"

Hunter looked down and noticed the buldge in Shawn's pants. Hunter laughed.

"Let me go put some pants on." Hunter was still laughing as he left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hunter walked back into the room, Shawn was sitting on the bed with his face in his hands.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Hunter asked.

"It's nothing...just the fight with Rebecca." Shawn said.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened back there or not?"

"Okay, fine." Shawn gave in." After you guys left, Rebecca talked to me about the....kiss." Shawn cringed at the word.

"And.." Hunter pushed

"And she told me she didn't want me to cheat on her with you." Shawn was now crying.

"Why would she think that? Is that what's gotten you all tore up?" Hunter was furious.

"No...then she told me I had to choose." Shawn cried.

"Choose what?" Hunter was confused.

"Hunter, don't you get it? She want's me to choose between you and her." Shawn sobbed.

"Oh. Have you made your desicion yet?" Hunter was terrified for the answer.

"...Not yet...I mean, you're my best friend, but she's my wife." Shawn kept wiping tears from his face.

"Oh Shawn...I'm so sorry." Hunter walked over and embraced his friend.

"No Hunter...don't be sorry. It's all my fault. I enjoyed the kiss much more then I should have." Shawn admitted, leaning into Hunter's side, resting his head on Hunter's shoulder.

"No..don't beat yourself up over it. I knew the promise you made with Rebecca. I should have respected it. But the truth is...I kinda wanted to kiss you." Hunter waited nervously for Shawn's response.

Shawn said nothing. He didn't know what to say.'Did I wan't him to like it?' Shawn thought to himself, mixed emotions. Shawn then leaned away to look at Hunter, but was interupted by a pair of lips waiting for him.

Shawn was tired of fighting, so, instead of trying to push away, he kissed Hunter back.

Shawn let his tounge trace Hunter's parted lips. He let his tounge flicker inside Hunter's mouth, letting their tounges touch for and instant, before Shawn pushed away.

Hunter was shocked that Shawn would do that. That was definitaly the best kiss they ever shared between eachother.

"Shawn, What was that?" Hunter was struggling to find the right words.

"I'm sorry Hunter. I just..."

"No Shawn, don't be sorry, I enjoyed it."

"Me too."

* * *

did you like it?

i did. laubach did. in fact, jordyn loved this chapter, its her favorite chapter so far. review it telling me if i need to post the next chapter.

r&r.


	3. Chapter 3

"So...what do you wanna do?" Hunter asked. He just told Shawn how he felt about him.

"Ummmm.....ice cream or the park" Shawn answered.

"Okay. Let me call Steph. She just flew in so I need to tell her what hotel we are staying at.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Stephanie said into her phone.

"Hey Steph. It's me, Hunter."

"Hey baby. What's up?"

"Me and Shawn are going to the park for ice cream. I wanted to tell you that we are staying at the Ria hotel."

" 'Kay. Bye baby." Steph said.

" Bye bunny." Hunter said as he hung up his phone.

Hunter walked back into the room to find Shawn jumping up and down.

" 'Kay. Lets go." Hunter laughed.

"YAAY!" Shawn got up and ran to the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Shawn's house, Rebecca decided to call Stephanie for advice.

" Hello?" Stephanie wondered who was calling her.

"Hey Steph." Rebecca said.

"Oh. Hey Rebecca. What's up?"

"Nothing much...hey. Have you heard about what Shawn and Hunter did?" Rebecca asked.

"No...what did they do?" Stephanie wondered.

"...The kissed..."

"They did not." Stephanie yelled.

"They did too." Rebecca argued.

"Oh my god...did they like it?"

"I don't know about Hunter, but Shawn did." Rebecca was upset again.

"Oh..I'm sorry...Anyways, I can't beilieve Hunter and Shawn did did that."

"Me neither...well, I gotta go. Bye Steph."

" 'Kay. Bye." Stephanie said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter and Shawn were walking through the park. Hunter looked over at shawn to see him bouncing up and down.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"Hehehe...ICE CREAM!" Shawn answered.

"When they got to the ice cream guy, he took one look at Shawn, and gave Hunter a questioning look.

"Don't ask...He loves ice cream." Hunter answered the unasked question.

"Anyways...My name is Jim. What type of ice cream do you wa..."

"JIM! I WAN'T MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP!" Shawn yelled.

"Okay...And for you sir?" Jim was scared.

"Ummm.....I'll have the same as nut-case over here." Hunter felt sorry for Jim. 'One less ice cream guy in San Antonio.' Hunter thought.

"Okay...Here you are. Come again." Jim said as he handed Hunter and Shawn their ice cream.

Shawn immediatly started eating his ice cream, while Hunter paid.

They sat down on a beach and ate their ice cream to the sound of Shawn bouncing up and down. Shawn was finnished before Hunter was even close to being done.

"Hehehe...More." Shawn sounded like he was seven years old.

"Fine, here." Hunter grumbled as he fished around in his pocket for a couple dollars. Shawn grabbed the money and started running yelling "JIM! MORE!"

Jim took one look at the man running towards him, and started to run towards the exit of the park, yelling "Ahhh!"

When Hunter was done with his ice cream, he stood up and headed over to the ice cream stand.

"Shawn? Shawn? Where are you?" Hunter called.

Once he got closer, he heard someone talking from behind the cart.

Hunter walked around and saw Shawn sitting there, surrounded by empty ice cream containers. He had one on his head, and he was holding a giant spoon. He was saying "Hehehehehe, that will teach him...That will teach him for not giving me my ice cream."

Hunter hit himself in the head.

"Shawn...Shawn...Shawn...C'mon. We have to be at the arena in less then an hour." Hunter sighed.

"But...I wanted to go find more ice cream." Shawn pouted.

"You can have more ice cream later."

"YAAY!" Shawn shouted as he jumped up and ran towards the car.

Hunter shook his head, and headed after Shawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the short chapter and the long time it took to get it up. i couldn't find time to post it. thank you to all my reviewers. i think i spelled that right. anyways just a warning, this chapter has some slash in it, unlike chapter three so look for that.

* * *

Shawn and Hunter stood nervously waiting to go out to the ring.

"Shawn, good luck out there." Hunter said.

"You too." Shawn said.

"Thanks, just try not to throw up on me."

"I'll try not to." Shawn grinned.

Suddenly, Shawn's music hit, and he evtered the stadium.

Shawn waited patiently in the ring as Hunter's music started to play,and he walked slowly down the ramp.

Once the referee rung the bell, Shawn and Hunter waited for five seconds, then locked up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca turned on the television just in time to see Shawn enter. She waited until she found out that he was facing Hunter to flip the channel.

There was nothing good on tv, so Rebecca got up, and went to go cook dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pedigree!" J.R. yelled as shawn fell down onto the mat, allowing Hunter to fall ontop of him.

Hunter looked down at the man below him. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling. His hair, wet from perspiration, clung to his face.

Hunter started thinking about what he would be able to do if him and Shawn got together, and got instantly hard. 'Shit' Hunter cursed under his breath. He was hoping Shawn wouldn't notice.

But Shawn did. When Shawn felt Hunter's member growing against his leg, his eyes flew open, and he looked at the ref., just when his hand hit the mat and he jumped up, signaling to ring the bell, because Hunter had won.

Hunter rolled over and stood up. His face was bright red. He looked at Shawn, who was getting up to go talk to Hunter.

"Good job, Hunter." Shawn decided that he wouldn't mention what just happened.

"Thanks, you too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn, you take the car and go back to the hotel. I need to stay and talk to Vince." Hunter said once Raw was over.

"Okay...but how will you get back?" Shawn asked.

"I'll get a ride from Vince."

"Okay, bye Hunter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wanted to see me?" Hunter asked as he walked into Vince's office.

"Yes...I wanted to talk to you about DX facing Miz and Morrison in a couple of weeks."

"Oh...Okay. Shure....But why didn't you have Shawn come, too?"

"Because, if I ask Shawn to do something, he won't say no. But if I ask you, you will tell me how you really feel about it."

"That makes sense."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn walked into the hotel room, and turned on the light. He entered the bedroom and saw Stephanie in bra and underware, right in front of him.

"Hey Shawn."

* * *

ahhhhhhhhhh what will happen next? read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long for me to update this. We had internet issues. but it's back up now yaay;

i'll try to post again before christmas comes, but if i can't then merry christmas to all my readers. i hope you have a wonderfull time.

anyways, alot of people are wondering why stephanie was in Shawn and Hunter's hotel room...lets find out why.

* * *

"...Stephanie?!"

"Yeah?" Stephanie smiled.

"What are you doing?" Shawn yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie took a step closer to Shawn.

" 'Cmon Steph, jokes over."

" Oh, this is no joke, I happen to find you very beautiful." Stephanie continued walking towards Shawn, backing him into a corner, and turning out the light.

"Seriously, Steph."

"I am serious." Stephanie leaned againt Shawn's body, throwing her arms around his neck, and stealing a kiss.

Just then, Hunter walked in.

"Hey Sha.....WHAT THE?!" Hunter yelled as he turned on the light.

"Shawn?!....You said you were Hunter!" Stephanie yelled, running over to Hunter.

"I can't believe you. You're married for gods sake."

"What? I never said that I was you. I walked in here and she attacked me." Shawn said pointing his finger to Stephanie.

"I did not." Stephanie shrieked, snuggling closer to Hunter.

"Yes, you did. Hunter, you have to believe me. I'm telling the truth." Shawn was trying not to cry.

"No, Shawn, I can't believe you. Stephanie wouldn't lie to me. I think you should leave now." Hunter didn't notice Stephanie smirking as she watched Shawn exit.

As Shawn was running from the hotel, he realized that he didn't have a car, a place to sleep, or any money with him. As he came to the edge of the parking lot, he sat dejectidly on the sidewalk and cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Undertaker rolled down the windows in his car. He just finnished his match against Kane, and he was sore and tired. He pulled into the parking lot, just to find Shawn sitting on the sidewalk his his head in his hands.

"Hey Shawn, what's wrong?" Mark asked as he walked up to the younger man.

"It's......It's nothing."

"Shawn, somethings obviously wrong. You're sitting outside, in the cold, at midnight, you've been crying your eyes out, and you expect me to believe that nothings wrong?"

"You're right....it's just....first Rebecca was mad at me....but now Hunter's mad at me for something I didn't even do. And now I have no place to sleep tonight."Shawn sobbed.

"Oh Shawn...i'm so sorry. Why don't you stay with me tonight." Taker said as he pulled Shawn into a hug.

"Alright, Thanks."Shawn smiled at the other man. He was glad someone still cared about him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men walked into Taker's hotel room to find Kane and Hulk Hogan making out.

"What The Fuck?! " Mark and Shawn yelled at the same time.

Kane and Hulk ended their makeout session and gave Shawn and Mark dirty looks.

"You could have knocked." Glen accused.

"But it's my room!" Mark was trying not to throw up.

"Well at least we arn't going to be sharing a bed tonight." Glen said as he took Terry's hand and walked out of the room.

"Okay....EWWW." Shawn said once the door was closed.

"Yeah, I know....Anyways, sorry about the whole one bed thing, I forgot there was only one." Mark smiled appologeticly.

"It's okay." Shawn said as he grabbed Mark's shampoo and headed to the shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn turned the water on as hot as it would go. He was still sore from his match against Hunter. He let the hot water run down his body, soaking his hair, his chest, his legs, before finally hitting the floor. He stood there, letting the water cover every part of his perfect body, before he washed his hair, and realized he had no clean clothes.

"Hey Mark....Could I borrow some boxers?" Shawn felt stupid asking that question.

"Ummmm....they would be way big on you."

"No, my butt will fill them up." Shawn finally admitted he had a big bubble butt.

"Okay, one sec." Shawn listened as he heard Taker walk around and find some boxers, before he allowed himself to step out of the shower, with steam filling the room.

Taker grabbed the boxers and ran to the bathroom door.

"Okay Shawn, here." He said before he opened the door, letting the steam roll out of the room.

Once Mark could see again, he saw Shawn leaning against the wall, and he was naked.

"Gimmey Gimmey" Shawn said before noticing the buldge in Takers pants, and that made him instantly hard.

Taker noticed this and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Shawn said.

Taker tilted his head towards Shawn's erection.

It was silent until Shawn got an evil grin on his face.

"What?" Taker was nervous.

"You know you want some."

"Maby I do, whats it to you?" Taker was blushing.

"You can't handle the Heart Break Kid."

"You wanna bet?" Taker couldn't believe what he was offering.

"Lets go." Shawn headed for the door, but he was soon swept off his feet by Mark.

* * *

Sorry, not much suprise on what will happen in the next chapter, but there is one part that will suprise . i hope you liked it , if you didn't , well , im sorry. i'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

plz read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello. Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I have to post when its night time here so people don't read it...like right now its 2:41 am. I was up and couldn't sleep so I thought, what better to do then post chapter 6 ;) Anyways, this has some mature content so if you're underage I wouldn't recomend reading this out of fear of you turning out like me and some of my friends, if their reading this they know who they are (jelly, i know you will read this, yes that means you.!) So yeah, read?

one quick note: My friend who i sit by in my homeroom and study skills class wanted to write the sex scenes for this so I thought I should put that the sex scenes in this chapter are written by HBKShawnMichaelsDX. (some may know her as...okay only I would know her as this...JELLY!!!!)

* * *

Mark carried Shawn onto the bed. Shawn's arms around Taker's neck. Shawn instantly locked lips with Mark. Mark slid his tounge into Shawn's mouth. While making out, Shawn was working on unbuttoning Mark's pants.

"Here let me help you." Mark giggled and took off his pants, leaving him in only boxers.

Mark then started to tease Shawn and nibbled on his ear lobe. Shawn let out a soft moan as their cold chests touched. Shawn turned Taker over.

"I'm on top." He stated.

When Mark didn't say anything, Shawn slipped off Mark's boxers.

"Awwww! You're fun size!" Shawn giggled.

Undertaker's face turned bright red. "Am not!"

Shawn argued back. " Are too! Hey little guy, wanna play?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yes big guy, lets play."

With that said, Shawn griped his hand over Mark's member. He started off slowly, waiting for Mark to ask for more.

Mark grabbed Shawn's hands and helped him pump faster. Mark moaned. "Shawn...You're so good." Mark said while his breath deepened.

"You haven't felt the best yet." Shawn winked and put his mouth on Undertakers member. Mark got shivers down his spine.

Shawn began to suck Mark's member, feeling it against his throat.

"Harder....please." Mark got out after his quick moan.

Shawn did what he was told. But soon released himself from Mark's member.

"Ready?" Shawn asked the older man.

Mark nodded. Shawn slid one finger in him at first to get him ready. Mark tensed, but told Shawn to add another.

Shawn obeyed, getting Taker ready. "Come inside me." Mark moaned.

Shawn slid himself inside Mark. Mark yelled as the pain shot down his spine.

"Are you sure you can handle The Heartbreak Kid?" Shawn smirked as the sweat fell down his face.

"Fuck you." Mark said in pain.

Shawn ignored that comment. He went harder and deeper into Mark, thrusting in and out.

Mark thought to himself. '_This is the best sex I've ever had._'

Shawn pulled himself out of Taker after several long minutes. It was Mark's turn.

Taker put his mouth around Shawn's nice dick, sucking the liquids out. Shawn gave a moan and Mark released.

"Did I handle The Heartbreaker?" Mark said trying to catch his breath.

"Barely." Shawn laughed, and laid on Mark's chest.

Shawn laid there, listening to the soft sound of Mark's heart beat. Finally, he got so tired that he fell asleep.

His dream was wonderful. In his dream, him and Hunter were together, and they were having sex.

_Shawn moaned under his heavy breath as Hunter thrusted deeper inside him._

"Oh Hunter." Shawn said aloud. Mark twitched, he felt something hard touching his leg.

_Hunter released himself and squirted his liquids on Shawn's chest. Shawn thought Hunter looked so beautiful._

"More...More Hunter." Shawn moaned very loud.

This caught Mark's attention.'_Why would Shawn be mentioning Hunter?_ ' He thought to himself.

"Shawn...wake up." Mark shook Shawn.

"Hmmmm....what?" Shawn was still half asleep.

"Shawn....get up." Mark shook shawn harder.

Shawn glared at Taker. "What do you want."

"Well......it's already noon." Mark was going to ask Shawn about his dream, but he chickened out.

" Oh My Word...that's horrible. We're all going to go die now." Shawn put his hand on his head and pretended to faint.

Mark just laughed.

As Shawn was sitting up, he happened to look down to see that he was still hard.

"What the...." Shawn asked, but immediatly regreted it when he remembered why he was hard.

"Shawn....what were you dreaming about?"

"Ummmmm.....I don't know." Shawn lied. He loved Mark, but he wasn't over Hunter yet.

"Shawn, you were talking about Hunter in your sleep." Mark said in a hurt voice.

"Oh...well, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay." Taker was mad. Why would Shawn lie to him. But then he realized that he must be trying to hurt Mark's feelings.

Shawn stood up and went to get Mark's shampoo, a towel, and another pair of Mark's boxers. He had decided to take another shower because he didn't stay clean after his shower the previous night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn stood under the water, letting it wash away all the dirt and filth that covered his body.

_'Why did I dream about Hunter? Why? I lover Mark, not Hunter.'_ Shawn thought to himself.

He quickly washed his hair, and turned the water off. Then he went to get ready for his day with Mark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shawn! Hurry up!" Mark yelled as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hold on. I'm almost done." Shawn shouted back. From the other room, Taker could hear the roar of a blow-dryer as Shawn dried his beautiful golden hair.

Mark yawned and sat down on the bed. He leaned back against the pillows and drifted slowly into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Shawn wispered into Undertaker's ear.

When Mark didn't wake up, Shawn pressed his lips against his partner's and slid his tounge slowly into the other man's mouth.

Shawn let his tounge trace Mark's teeth, the roof of his mouth, and his lips.

Mark felt this and woke up to Shawn on top of him. "Wait...we were just in this situation last night, minus the clothes of course, but seriously Shawn...so soon?"

Shawn laughed and rolled over so that he was now laying beside Taker.

"C'mon Mark, we're going to be late." Shawn complained.

"Wow...the one who worries about having his hair perfect is now the one who wants to leave on time...what happened in there?"

Shawn rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"C'mon ....you know I don't like to be late unless I'm having a bad hair day." Shawn looked so girly Taker could only imagine him in a pink dress and pig-tails.

"Fine, lets go." Mark got up off the bed and went to take Shawn's hand.

"Okay, C'mon." Shawn said.

The couple opened the hotel room door and stepped out into the hallway. Shawn froze as soon as he saw who was stepping out of the elevator.

* * *

Oh no! who is coming out of the elevator. Why was Shawn dreaming about doing Hunter? Why is Shawn so girly...these questions will haunt me forever...or at least until the next chapter! lol. I hope you liked it. I know I did.

Review? Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Hunter saw Shawn as he looked down at the ground. He noted that Shawn and Taker were holding hands.

Mark noticed Hunter staring and smirked.

Once Hunter saw that, he attacked Mark.

Hunter ran up and punched Shawn's lover in the face, casing Mark to let go of Shawn.

Shawn looked over just in time to see Mark fall backwards and hit the wall.

"Mark!" Shawn cried as he dropped down on both knees to help his fallen lover.

Hunter laughed. "So like you to protect your little slut of a boyfriend."

Shawn started to cry, hearing the words being spat at him, sharp as knives.

"You…little….Bitch!" Mark yelled as he got up, hitting Hunter right in the eye."Guys, break it up…please." Shawn whispered as he stepped in between the two men he loved. Shawn couldn't stop crying. After all, Hunter had been Shawn's best friend ever since Hunter joined the WWE. Hunter had also been Shawn's first true love, with a guy at least.

"You're going to defend him after all he has done to you?" Mark yelled.

"Mark…please." Shawn begged Mark. He didn't want the two people he loved the most fighting.

"Shawn…just close your eyes for like ten seconds, please. I promise you it will be over after that." 

"Fine." Shawn closed his eyes and turned around.

Once Shawn couldn't see the two men, Mark started attacking Hunter. Hunter pushed mark off of him. Mark stood up and threw a punch at Hunter, right when Shawn was finished counting and turned around.

"Eight….Nine…Ten!" Shawn turned around to get punched in the nose by Mark.

"SHAWN!" The older man yelled as he dropped to the floor to help his lover.

Shawn sat up and soon realized that his nose was broken.

Hunter smirked. "At least I took better care of him."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Mark shouted.

"Hey, I was just trying to prove a point." Hunter laughed as he walked away.

"Shawn…I'm so sorry." Mark took off his shirt and handed it to Shawn. "Here, use this."

"Thanks." Shawn took the shirt and pressed it against his nose.

"We should probably get you back inside." Mark picked Shawn up and carried him back into the hotel room.

"But what about our date?" Shawn was more concerned about eating then his own personal health.

"We can go after you clean up. We can't go there looking like I abuse you." Mark sat Shawn carefully on the bed before going to his bag to get a new shirt.

Shawn looked down at the once white shirt in his hand.

"I'm sorry….I'll buy you a new-" Shawn was interrupted by Marks lips being pressed against his.

Shawn kissed Mark back for a few sweet moments before pushing away and heading towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Taker asked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who says we can't go to lunch looking as if I've been abused." Mark laughed and sat back down on the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Shawn walked out of the bathroom, Mark had a black muscle-shirt on.

"Wow." Was all Shawn said.

Mark laughed and pulled Shawn into a hug.

"Ready to go?" Mark let go of Shawn.

"Yes." Shawn grabbed Takers hand and headed out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the elevator, Shawn let go of Mark's hand and pushed him up against the wall.

"Shaw-" Mark tried to say something but Shawn's soft lips were pressed against his.

Shawn, who was determined to make Mark mad, put his hands under Mark's shirt and began to rub up and down Mark's body.

Shawn then pressed his body against Mark, feeling Mark's erection grow against his own.

Shawn smirked. Mission accomplished.

Taker growled. "Damn it, Shawn."

"I'm sorry, I had to." Shawn giggled.

Mark sighed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed Shawn's hand once again and exited the elevator.

Just as Shawn and Mark stepped out of the elevator, they saw Hunter once again, who was waiting to get into the elevator. Hunter glared at Mark as he bumped into Shawn, causing Shawn to fall down. 

"HEY! What's your problem?" Mark yelled as he bent down to help Shawn up.

Hunter couldn't answer. All he could do was stare at what he thought was a pathetic couple, and laughed at them.

As Hunter stepped into the elevator, he heard Shawn whispering to Mark.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Shawn asked in a muffled voice that made it sound like he was crying. Hunter didn't want to turn around and find out.

"It's okay Shawn. He's just jealous that you deserve so much better than him. " Mark was holding Shawn to his chest, not caring that people were staring at them like they were gay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside the elevator, Hunter was still laughing. Just as the door shut, he reached up and grabbed the tape out of a video camera that was in the elevator.

"Lets find out why Mark was so happy." Hunter said, while thinking of all he could do with that tape.

Hunter stepped out of the elevator to go review the film. He had no idea what was on that tape, or how it could ruin both Shawn and Mark's life.


End file.
